


War, Death, Romance?!

by Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's innocent duh, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other relationships but Eren and Levi are the main objective, War, levi's still making crappy shit jokes, tags are not fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants/pseuds/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does love always stumble upon couples at the crappiest of times? Levi has yet to have that question answered when Eren Yeager comes waltzing into his life in the middle of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War, Death, Romance?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewritten version of the original series and I hope this will be a lot better I know I'm excited to write and I hope everyone enjoys reading it and hopefully it has been improved. Also, I don't have a set update date (im horrible at updating) so ill just write whenever I feel like it, hopefully I can update at least three times a month?? Who knows. Anyways thanks for reading and thanks to a lot of people that are being really supportive i really appreciate it! <3 hope you enjoy! Bye~
> 
> P.S: There was one comment that really inspired me to rewrite this like they didn't say much but they always had a positive review for me and I just really appreciate things like that. I believe they go by the name of
> 
> that_fear_fever
> 
> So yeah! Thanks and bye~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is gunna be pretty different than the other war one I wrote sooo... Yeah, different storyline...sorta...
> 
> Levi needs a new team. Erwin insists on helping. They go into town, have a successful day, until a green-eyed brat comes falling into Levi's arms, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this'll be pretty different than the original story.

***

_Dull blue irises watched the crimson coloured liquid spray in all different directions, landing and staining everything it touched. This is what the man with the bloody knife craved. This is what he lived for. He needed the satisfaction of watching his enemies go down like a wounded deer. He needed to see their eyes roll back into their heads as all signs of life left their bodies. He needed to smell the familiar scent of blood leaking from another fallen foe._

_Everyone knew this man would be a powerful individual. Everyone knew he was destined to be a hero and a villain. Everyone knew, he was just what they needed to help restore peace to the world. However..._

_No one ever expected this man to fall in love._

***

The raven haired man couldn't help but stare at the blonde bushy eyebrows that were directly in front of his face. He squinted so he could get a better look at them, thinking if lice were to ever take over the blonde head, they would also over take those eyebrows too.

"...evi. Levi! Are you even listening to me?" Levi watched in interest as the blonde eyebrows furrowed, the next thing Levi knew he was looking into the dark blue eyes of Erwin Smith.

"Not really." The raven haired man admitted bluntly, successfully drawing an irritated groan from Erwin who puts his hands on the oak wood desk in front of him.

"This is serious, Levi. Our soldiers are dropping in numbers like flies and we haven't been able to recruit a single soldier for over a year."

"...Alright... And why does this matter concern me again?" Levi was very confused as to why Erwin had gotten him involved in this discussion. Erwin never asks for other people's opinions. Whatever plan he thinks is the most likely to succeed, he'll go through with it, Erwin doesn't need anyone else's opinions.

"Because I'm going on a mission with your father in a few days, Levi. In case I don't come back alive I need to know you have a strong team and are high in numbers so you don't die." The blonde man said with concern in his voice. Levi had known Erwin since he was born, he had been a long time family friend and when Levi's father became a general in the war, he left Levi and his mother in Erwin's hands. When Levi was eight, his mother had died from a shooting. That day changed Levi forever.

Sighing softly, Levi crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, looking at Erwin with his usually placid gaze.

"I'm not going to die Erwin. I'm strong enough to handle myself."

"I know that Levi but if I lose you I don't know what--"

"You won't lose me, eyebrows. Now lets go to town and recruit some men before you start crying." Rolling his eyes, Levi got up from the wooden seat and walked out of Erwin's tent, hearing the said man sigh and follow behind him.

***

After two hours of walking (because Erwin didn't want to 'tire out the horses') and twenty blisters forming on Levi's feet later, they finally walked onto a small stone path that went through the small town, the town's name; Maria. Levi looked around the town without interest, his eyes only finding happy people among happy people. It disgusted him. While there are soldiers with families risking their lives out in enemy territory, these people are dancing, playing, having fun and enjoying life. Tch, its probably worse in town Sina.

"I have a few people I want to visit. I think they would make an excellent crew." Levi heard Erwin comment softly, letting the blonde man lead him to a small bar. Levi raises an eyebrow when Erwin stops in front of the closed door, turning to face Levi.

"I have to warn you though. They're big fans of yours." Erwin says with an amused smile plastered on his face as he turns the handle and walks inside the dingy bar, Levi following right at his heels.

Levi looks around the bar, it isn't an unnusual place. There's drunk men scattered all over the place, shot glasses litter the tables, the stench of alcohol fills the place, however, there's four people that stand out to him.

They're all sitting around one table thats off to the side, away from the big cluster of people in the middle. Three males, one female. Levi can easily spot the leader of their pack, a man with blonde hair thats tied up in a neat bun.

The other two men are also both middle aged by the looks of it, one has an undercut and wears a cravat like Levi while the other one has dark brown hair that comes to a point at the back of his head. Levi's eyes don't linger on them for too long because it feels as though his eyes are being drawn to the petite, strawberry blonde girl who sits with the three men. She's absolutely stunning, from the big amber eyes to the delicate smile on her thin pink lips, to her perfect body, its enough to drive any man insane. Well, except Levi.

Its not that he doesn't find the girl attractive, its just that he knows he'll never find a partner and he's long since stopped trying. He found out the hard way that he was not destined for an intimate relationship.

Levi's pulled out of his 'trance' when Erwin puts a hand on his shoulder and leads him over to the party of four. Erwin smiles at them warmly before saying,"I have a request."

"And what can we do for you, Erwin?" The man with the bun asks softly. He seems to be amused.

"You all know what I want. Will you accept of not?" Levi notices that Erwin seems to be happy around these people and it makes him wonder how long Erwin has actually known these people for.

"Unfortunately, Petra's father won't allow her to become a soldier, so, we'll have to deny your request..." The man with the brown, spiked hair says, almost gravely.

Levi frowns as his attention is immediately pulled to the girl, Petra, his eyes softening when he sees the expression on her face. It looks as though she's dissappointed with herself.

"I-I'm sorry... But... Um... I'd still like to be a soldier... Please... I want to work alongside everyone..." Petra stutters out.

"Petra." The man with the cravat snaps, making the girl stiffen.

"Lay off her." Levi finally speaks up, looking back down at Petra who stares in shock at Levi.

Clearing his throat, Erwin asks,"Can't the three of you just come with us? I'm sure Petra would have no problem with that, right, my dear?"

Levi rolls his eyes, knowing that Petra will agree with Erwin. That seductive bastard has women of all kinds wrapped around those meaty fingers.

A soft laugh comes from Petra which shocks Levi, surprisingly.

"A charmer, you are, Mr. Smith. I'll allow my boys to become soldiers but when I'm old enough, I'll definitely enlist, and my father won't have a say in the matter." Petra says with a bright smile. She had said all of that with such confidence that Levi had to admit, he was impressed by her.

Erwin chuckles and nods curtly at them.

"Very well. Its late out right now so we'll leave for the camp in the morning. Once we get there, you three can question Levi and fan on about him all you want." After Erwin said that, Levi could immediately see the way the three men were practically glowing with glee.

Levi shrugged it off and rolled his eyes, grabbing Erwin by the collar.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go, Eyebrows." Levi says, kind of annoyed by Erwin at the moment, practically dragging the blonde out of the bar.

They duo chat idly about the new team as they head towards the nearest inn, when all of a suddenly they hear a loud shout.

"Move it!"

"Oof!" Is all Levi can muster out as he suddenly finds himself falling onto the ground, a heavy weight on his chest.

Looking up once Levi is certain the pain is over, his eyes meet the most beautiful green irises he's ever seen, the owner; a beautiful young man with tan skin and shaggy chocolate locks on his head.

_Oh shit..._

Thats all Levi can think of as he stares into those beautiful eyes.

'Oh shit' indeed.


End file.
